HG Garden
The HG Garden is a detective group whose existence was unknown until later on. Their detective head, Himawari Genten claims that the other groups no longer serve their purpose properly and that they have turned evil. He plans to rid of the other groups and start another war. Members All members are named after a flower. Himawari Genten Himawari was Reene Nillois' caretaker and tutor and the number one swordsman in Asia. Himawari was given the red eye by his master, Orchid and forms the HG Garden together, and continously finds members. Reene learns about it and joins, which worries Himawari. He later on finds out about the ongoing war between the CQUAD, The Andersons, the Star System, and The Connection. His fate in the other groups disappear and, together with his group goes to the Philippines. After the war subsides, Himawari declares another war between the HG Garden and the other groups and claims that they no longer serves their purposes. The other groups refuse. His master, Orchid finds out that Ikari Cyan Cook will board on a plane to USA and sends his troops to bomb it. The other groups are enraged and accepts the war declaration. He faces off against Roo Kanga and Boni Faiz but easily overwhelms them, killing them in the proccess. Himawari soon gets a call from one of his sub-ordinates that Reene has defected and is coming towards Genten's direction. Reene arrives to the premises soon after. Enraged by the defection of Reene, he attempts to kill her but her father, Vien Nillois arrives just in time to intercept. Himawari then faces off with Vien and manages to defeat him. Ryan Nillois arrives soon after and seeing that his sister and father had been taken down, angrily attacks Himawari. Ryan emerges victorious, but saddened by the death of his friends. He throws his mask away and disbands the Andersons. He then goes missing soon after. Orchid The first flower, Orchid was Himawari's swordsman trainor, and his best friend. Orchid, in thirst for adventure, decides to breach in Ikari Alpha's lab and steal two Red Eyes. He puts them on and received odd visions of his own death. Afraid, he gives the eyes to Himawari and in the proccess, gets blinded. He later on forms the HG Garden with Himawari in order to protect himself from his downfall. After Himawari's declaration of war, Orchid sends his troops to bomb Air Force 5, the plane which Ikari Cyan Cook was using. The war starts and he encounters Roo Kanga and Jeff Emsedel. Easily overwhelming them, Jeff's brother, Dave Emsedel arrives just in time to stop the death of the two young boys. Orchid retreats to the base after sensing the vast difference between his and Dave's strength. In the base, he is faced off against Chrishan Parehoñez and Nichole Toronto. Chrishan tells Nichole to go away and leave Orchid to him. After a long fight between the two swordsmen, the two managed to land a blow on each other the same time. The two die thanks to their wounds. Snapdragon The second flower, Snapdragon joined the group in order to find his long lost brother. During the war, Snap is ordered by Himawari to monitor the meeting room of Nexus, Star, and Ryan. After receiving the information he needed, Snap rushes back to the HG base and informs Himawari about the trio's plans. Snap is then tasked to protect the base. The base is then breached by Coline Anderson, Bonnie Anderson, Rain Anderson and Adrianne Anderson while Snap fell asleep. After waking up, he rushes to where the quad are and locked them up in the basement. Snap questions them about their motives, but the four wouldnt budge. So, in order to squeeze information out of them, he threatens them by killing Adrianne. The remaining three were lucky when Yosef Ra and Kale Housenine arrives to save them. Snap manages to kill Kale, which enraged Yosef. His eyes are then gorged out by the angry Egyptian and pushed into the furnace. Ivy The third flower, Ivy joined the HG Garden at a young age. Ivy was a skilled motorist but because of a leg injury, was unable to ride again. Himawari offered him an artificial leg at the price of joining his group. During the war, Ivy was in charge of monitoring the streets. He managed to find Bless Monteblur alone by the Lazal ruins and engages battle with her. Ivy, instead of killing her, takes pity in her and brings her to an old abandoned house by the school. He gives her a place to rest but swears that if she tries to leave, he will kill her in the worst way possible. The house where Ivy and Bless stayed was then breached by Star Luster, who had saw Ivy through the CCTV cameras. After pinning Star to the ground, Ivy is taken off guard and Bless stabs him and burns him alive. Violet The fourth flower, Violet's reason of joining the HG Garden is unknown. During the war, Violet was in charge of monitoring Nichole Toronto's every move. When she reaches the HG base, Violet immediately engages battle with her. Violet then wraps her with 'vines' and slowly tortures her. Chrishan arrives to the scene and fights with Violet, who retreats soon after. Violet appears once more in the base after the arrival of Vien. The two fight but Vien ironically managed to knock her out and wrapped her with chains, much like what she had done to Nichole earlier. Bonipubes arrives soon after. Bellflower Bellflower was the fifth flower and she joined the group in order to find the person who was responsible of killing her parents. During the war, Bellflower was in charge of monitoring the system communications and the net. But she fails because of Star Luster's tampering. She leaves her post and goes to the Anderson base. There, she finds Star Luster. Recognizing her as the person who killed her parents, she snaps and brutally fights her. After Star's pep talk, she defects but dies later after protecting Star from Rose. Rose Rose is the sixth flower and joined the group in order 'to protect the girls of the HG Garden'. Rose faced off against Nexus against the war between the garden and the other groups. After recognizing a stalemate, the two retreat. Rose then goes to the Anderson base. There, he finds Bellflower and Star Luster. He proceeds to kill Star, but Bellflower intercepts. Traumatized by killing a female co member, he then loses concious, allowing Star to take him to the prison. Reene Nillois Reene is the seventh flower and joined the HG Garden, because she wanted to protect her friend, Himawari from danger because she knows of his tendency to go coo-coo. A doubleagent, Reene was tasked by the Fish Agency to spy on Himawari, but this fails as Himawari asks her to go to the Anderson base. Unable to disobey, Reene goes her way to the base when she meets up with Masha on the streets. Masha tells Reene to defect from the HG Garden, because she found a way to defeat them without hurting Himawari. Snapdragon hears about this and informs Himawari. Enraged, he tries to kill Reene but her father, Vien intercepts. Reene is then knocked unconcious by her father so that he wouldnt see him die just in case. Reene then goes back to Japan to find more evidence against Himawari and the others, but she promises Ryan that she will come back to the Philippines. Trivia *The HG Garden is the second strongest detective group, right behind the CQUAD. *Reene is the only member of the CQUAD to not be named after a flower. **Although her name might be a reference to a flowershop. *Himawari means "sunflower" and Genten means "origin" in Japanese. *It is unknown if Orchid is old (white hair) or is still young (dyed white hair?) Category:Groups